Forever
by FallenAngelForever
Summary: A story about Jack and Chloe. Please review!


Disclaimer: I do not own 24, if I did, Jack and Chloe would most certainly be together.

Forever

They had started out as co-workers, she was an analyst, and he was a field agent. At first they had rarely talked to each other, and when they did, it was strictly for work related purposes. But it soon grew into much more.

When his life was in danger, she became the one he called, and she was always the one he could trust. When he had faked his death, she was among the ones to help him go into hiding, to help him become another person with another identity. When this identity was discovered, and was used to frame him for the assassination of the ex-president, she was the one to help him escape the FBI, and instead get herself arrested.

Later that day, he had been captured by the Chinese and taken aboard a submarine, where he had been kept in a tiny closet for the many weeks until they arrived in China. From there he was transported to a prison, where he was tortured on a daily basis and given little food. He would have died if she hadn't used every little bit of information she could find to track him down. She had created fake airline tickets to get him out of the country, and when he arrived in Los Angeles, she was waiting for him in the terminal. The moment he saw her, his heart started racing and he ran up to kiss her. It was a brief kiss, but there was passion in it. The moment had changed their relationship forever.

Soon, they began dating, and they hid it well from their co-workers, no one even had a clue. As far as they were concerned, their relationship had not changed since their first meeting, around five years earlier. It was when one of the co-workers, Shari Rothenberg, saw them holding hands and walking out of a coffee shop, that suspicions arose. Shari, being the mental psycho she was, accused him of molesting her, which of course he hadn't. Soon, their workplace was abuzz with rumours, most of them false, until they had no choice but to confess that they were in fact, dating.

A month later, they went to dinner at an Italian restaurant that was unusually fancy for both of them, and enjoyed their meal together. Afterwards, he excused himself to the washroom, and while she was waiting for his return, an accordion player walked up to the table and began playing some music. When he emerged from the washroom, instead of sitting down at his seat, he kneeled next to hers, and brought out a beautiful diamond ring. She accepted immediately.

Their wedding was small, but it was wonderful, many people attended. Only a few friends, as most of their close friends had died due to their work, his daughter from a previous marriage, and both their families came, to see the inseparable couple be married. Then, after the reception, they left on their honeymoon to Hawaii.

A year and a half later, they were blessed with their first child, a little boy named Matthew Phillip, whom they loved very much. He looked a lot like his father, but with his mother's blonde hair. His parents loved taking him to work, because he had nowhere else to go, since most daycares were not open for the long hours his parents worked to keep terrorists out the country.

Three years after Matthew was born, they had a second child, a girl, named Rachel Anna. She too got to go to work with her parents, and when she wasn't sitting in her mother's lap, while watching her type onto the computer, she was playing with her older brother. Rachel never looked too much like either of parents, but she did acquire her mother's intelligence and she also became an amazing athlete, which was believed she picked up from her father's side.

Over the years, the couple had gone through many ordeals, he was quite often captured or in some sort of danger, and she was always the one to make sure he didn't get killed. But after all the hard times they were still together. They had raised two children, saved the country many times, and left a legacy in their workplace. Together they had been unstoppable. Until one fateful mission.

The mission involved their flying in a helicopter over the desert in California. The day was stormy, and they were being followed by enemies. She was tracking them, and he was shooting. Unfortunately, they were shot down. They took their last breaths together.

Weeks later, their bodies were found, buried in sand, and pecked at by animals that came and past. His dead body was found with her dead body in his arms. On, the day of the funeral, rain was pouring down furiously, as if the world was angered of the deaths of these two brave people. His daughter and their children sat together in the very front pew of the church, staring at the coffins the whole time. They had become quite a close group of siblings over the years.

Everyone cried as the bodies were lowered into the ground. No one could ever forget Jack and Chloe Bauer.


End file.
